


The Old and New Friends Bowling Evening

by Summertime_Poet



Series: FFXV fanfics [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bowling, cor and nyx have no mercy on the others but not in the way you might expect, honestly this is just sweet and silly and regis not being prepared for what is coming, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: "This is gonna be fun."(It is.)
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: FFXV fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1022094
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	The Old and New Friends Bowling Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 6 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> I really enjoyed writing for this lovely ship and fandom again, I love them all so much, aaah <3333
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

It was a few months after Nyx had gotten adjusted to being the new and often praised commander of the Kingsglaive, that he got his first invitation to the Old Friends Bowling Evening. Just that it had been renamed The Old and New Friends Bowling Evening now, following his introduction to the group. Cor had stared at the invitation when Nyx had showed it to him before the lightest of smiles had started tugging on the corner of his lips.  
  
"This is gonna be fun."  
  
*  
  
"And to think we had a traitor playing in our group this whole time!" Cid shook his head.  
  
"I bet he cheated," Regis commented, standing up to make his throw.  
  
Clarus rolled his eyes. If anyone was able to cheat unnoticed in a room full of men whose position in life demanded a high attentiveness, it was probably Regis himself – and even barely so only.  
  
On their couch, Weskham was drinking from his glass while casually observing the two men in front of him. He felt that the others soon would have a surprise coming and had to suppress a smile.  
  
When it was Cor's turn, Nyx actually got up, too, and slapped him on the butt - "for good luck" - before turning away cackling. A faint blush on Cor's cheeks indicated that it had been more than a friendly gesture, but the others (except for Weskham) didn't seem to notice. But then Nyx did it again the next round and... _was Cor lazily ogling Nyx's back and behind during the commander's next turn while he was sitting on the couch with his drink?_ These and other subtleties were now starting to become more and more noticeable to the others: gentle brushes of their hands, smiles that weren’t exchanged all that secretly, as well as the one or other cheeky wink on Nyx's part.

When Cor - Cor of all people - winked at Nyx before it was the commander's turn again, Regis actually almost choked on his drink. It was the quite intense look that accompanied the wink that made Nyx turn around with more sway than the previous times, and Cor's eyes remained fixed on him despite his King's sounds of choking beside him. (Cor knew that Clarus, who was sitting next to Regis, would make sure that he wasn't actually choking and continued to enjoy the subtle show Nyx was putting on for him.)  
  
"Gods, act any more married, will you?" Cid remarked, finally speaking out what they all were thinking.  
  
Upon Nyx's return to the group, Cor got up and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist. He raised his eyebrow the tiniest bit, looking at Nyx in question, and the cheeky and barely contained smirk on Nyx's face was all the answer he needed.  
  
"Actually," he began. Then he dipped Nyx back until his head was only an inch or two from the ground and gave him a passionate and almost obscene, open-mouthed kiss. The Old and New Friends Bowling Group stared on in silence but for Regis's choking noises and the sound of him putting down his glass _again_ , Clarus patting his back and Weskham laughing at the sudden public display of affection.  
  
"Actually,' Cor set out to elaborate again, this time, however, more breathless than before. "We got engaged this morning and would like to invite you all to our wedding, whenever it is going to be." Nyx at his side was smirking, but he was also looking at Cor with so much affection and warmth that there was no doubt about the truth of Cor's words.  
  
Nyx took Cor's hand in his as they awaited the reaction of their old and new friends.  
  
"Of course we will be there," Clarus replied, a smile on his face now that Regis wasn't choking on his drink anymore. The other three nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Thank you," Nyx replied and Cor squeezed his hand. They had passed this first hurdle. Which left them with only one more:  
  
"And now go on, spill the questions you no doubt are barely able to hold back."  
  
Nyx turned toward him, cackling loudly and full of fond amusement at Cor's deadpan way of addressing their friends' curious nature. Together, they faced following the storm of questions. All the while, he never let go of Cor's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
